


Break

by Hollywood_Recycle_Bin



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Non-Consensual, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-24
Updated: 2006-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin/pseuds/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia/Lana. Alicia wants to see the town princess broken at her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

## Break

by Hollywood Recycle Bin

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: Is Lana declaring undying love for Chloe on SV? No? No then Smallville is definitely not mine. 

Warning: Non-consensual sex, just a bit of blood-play and the destruction of Lana's hair. It's also PWP and Alicia may be out of character. 

* * *

"It's all your fault." 

Lana tried to blink away the fear in her eyes as she looked into the wide round orbs of her captor's pupils. 

"The desirable Lana Lang," that voice said again, softly this time, the warm breath of it caressing her face, making her shiver. 

"Tell me your secret Lana" she said as she caressed her face, "how do you make everyone want you?" 

"Alicia, whatever you think Clark feels for me, it's not true, Clark doesn't want me anymore Alicia, please let me go!" The sentence spilled from her mouth like water spluttering out after being drowned. She struggled against the chains that bind her more as her eyes pleaded for freedom. 

"Please Alicia, Clark doesn't want me, he wants you, please let me go!" 

The blond girl tilting Lana's head up to face her, her lips a hair's breathe away as she spoke. "You're not answering my question, Lana." 

Lana felt her eyes water, but she wouldn't let the tears come out, she felt weak enough as it is. 

"And you're wrong Lana." 

"What?" she asked as the shackles around her wrist clanked against each other. 

"You're wrong, Clark does want you. Everyone does. He just can't have you." 

"That's not true," the girl said again, the desperation in her voice obvious as she continue to twitch against the chains that held her up. Her hands were starting to go numb from being held above her head for so long. 

She had woken up in that position only a while ago but from the feel of it, she had been in that position for much longer. The last thing she remembered before waking up here was sitting at the Talon trying to figure out how to get rid of Adam, and then she remembered a bright green light catching the corner of her eye and before she could turn around, something came over her mouth, something with a horrible bitter taste and atrocious smell which she now assumed was chloroform. 

She had woken up to the feel of soft but cold hands on her face. "Wake up sleeping beauty" she heard before opening her eyes. The first thing she saw when she opened them was the blurry vision of insanity, glowing in the depths of those amazing deep brown irises. 

"Answer me Lana; what is it about you that makes everyone want you?" 

"Not everyone wants me Alicia," Lana said, but the blond girl ignored her. 

"Is it the way you look Lana?" she said as her hands touched Lana's face again. She seems to like doing that. 

"You have beautiful hair" She said, as she combed her hand through the dark locks. It started so gently Lana gasped when the caress became a harsh pull. 

She saw a silver glimmer in Alicia's hand before she heard it. 

Chop. 

A long lock of her hair fell to the ground. 

Chop. 

Another black lock fell to the ground. 

Chop. 

And another. 

Chop. 

And another. 

Until the ground surrounding her was covered in a black nest; one that tickled against her bare feet as she shifted to gain at least a bit more comfort in her position. Lana had had those long black locks for all of her life; never imagine she would loose them now. The hair itched where they landed against her neck as the ones that remained stuck out at odd angles. Lana felt exposed in a way she never felt before. Her neck felt naked now and so does her face, not in the same way she does when she tied her hair up. This felt different somehow, like she may never be able to cover them up ever again, never be able to hide her face again. 

Alicia's face filled Lana's vision after she brushed the stray bits of hair off the other girl's body. All her fears returned again when she looked back into those big brown almost black eyes. Alicia was far from done with her. In fact she probably didn't even start yet. 

The cold hands were on her again, touching her neck this time, not holding on but sliding cross the skin there, caressing, the touch feeling like silk. 

"Such soft skin" she whispered again and before Lana can react, Alicia's teeth was on her neck, biting into the vulnerable flesh. She gasped into it as the teeth sunk into her, nothing like the bitings of a passionate lover, but harsh and painful, like punishment. Punishment for something that she can't seem to control. 

Once she was sure there would be a sizable bruise there, Alicia let go of her neck, the marks vibrant against her porcelain like skin. She looked at Lana with eyes, hypnotized and in there Lana saw something in those eyes, something that told her exactly why she was here and what was coming next. 

"Oh my god! Alicia, no!" 

Soon after the words left her mouth the buttons of her shirt went flying away, as her blouse was ripped open. Her bare skin shivered with something that has nothing to do with the cold air that touched it. 

Alicia looked at her for a while, her gaze exposing Lana more than the lack of fabric against her skin, and without any warning, the sharp nails sunk into her belly drawing long red lines on them, the lines began to swell as Alicia drew patterns on it. 

Lana struggled against it, the marks causing more pain than it looked. She tried to fight it, fight to get the sharp claws off her body as it marked her. 

Slap. 

Lana's face stung. Her cheeks began glowing red as Alicia grabbed her face up to look at her again. Their lips mashed together, warm and soft but insistent. The sharp teeth bit down on Lana's lower lip and the girl gasp, letting Alicia invade her mouth. She tasted blood as Alicia attacked her with tongue and teeth. 

The taste of cherry lip gloss and blood lingered in her mouth as Alicia moved on with her slow torture. 

She felt herself warmed up as Alicia's hand cupped her breast through the cotton, gently at first, like she's trying to memorize the shape of it with her hands, then harder, rougher, the heat of it spreading through her entire body and concentrating on her lower region. Her nipples began to harden against the fabric. Lana closed her eyes as the hands continued to squeeze her, she tried to remain very still, as the realizations creep upon her, if she let herself go, she wouldn't be struggling against it anymore. 

The bra was ripped off her easily. Alicia gave both her nipples a lick, the wetness intensifying the cold against her burning skin. Then the sharp pain was on them again, her hardened nipples sensitive against Alicia's sharp teethe. Lana felt the struggle come back to her as she felt the sharpness dig into her vulnerable flesh, her screams echoed within the room as she blinked back the tears in her eyes, she thought the little nubs were sure to get bitten off even as she felt moisture in her underwear. 

She didn't even notice that Alicia had taken off her jeans. That she was standing there in nothing but her white panties, the fabric of it starting to soak and she was shaking with more than cold, more than pain, even more than fear. 

She began noticing it when she faced Alicia again, there was a satisfied smirk on her face and victory glittered in her eyes. Her long fingers reached down to brush over the wet fabric. Lana had never felt so ashamed in her life. Still, she couldn't help the needy sounds from coming out of her mouth. 

Then the underwear was gone and Alicia slipped a finger inside her without any resistance. It was only there for a moment and Lana shivered from its lost. Alicia had brought her slick wet fingers up to her face. 

"Well, they certainly don't want you because you're so hard to get do they Lana?" 

The brunette replied with a soft sob, the smell of her sex filling her nose, familiar but without the usual innocence she used to find in the comfort of her own bed with her fingers fumbling and her head beneath the covers as she thought of Clark or Chloe. 

Alicia laughed. 

"Oh, and let's not forget that perfect face of yours" and with that she brought her slick fingers over Lana's face, smearing it on her. Lana suddenly felt dirty, tainted, she'd never been so turned on in her life and she hated it so much. 

Alicia gave her a crazed smile and Lana had to look away. That however meant that she didn't notice the knife as Alicia brought it to her left cheek. 

Her scream rang through the room as Alicia cut a line down her cheek. It wasn't too deep but the pain still shocked her. She could feel the drops of blood flowing down her face and she couldn't help but cry. 

"Please, stop this please" she pleaded in a small but desperate voice and though she knew Alicia heard her, the other girl didn't acknowledge it. Instead Alicia waited for the tears to flow down to the cut on her face, mixing with the stain of her arousal and the blood. 

The pain made her whimper, but she still thrusted into Alicia's long finger when they started touching her pussy again; only one at first, slipping so easily in and out of her, playing lightly with her clit, then the long nails scraping across the lip, teasing her. And then there were two fingers and they feel even better and Lana hated it, hated it so much even as she craves for more of that talented hand. 

The third finger came with a scream, as Alicia had decided to go back to the cut she had so successfully made Lana forget about before by giving it one hard suck, just as her fingers thrusted into Lana's tight cunt. 

Once more the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed Lana; she was helpless against the pain and helpless against the pleasure as Alicia alternated between lapping up and sucking on the blood on her face and moving her fingers inside her, the long nails scraping against her, in and out, in and out and she rocked against it, her tears still flowing freely as she moaned and sobbed. 

Then Alicia's mouth was on hers again and Lana could taste herself on it, her arousal, her tears, her blood; Alicia spread them over every crevice in her mouth, filling her with it. The cry Lana made was muffled by Alicia's mouth as Alicia decided to fuck Lana with four fingers. It was getting tight in there as the pleasure was tinged further with pain. 

Alicia's fingers fucked her relentlessly, moving even deeper inside the other girl as her legs gave out against the chains that held her, making her much easier to maneuver. Alicia licked the sweat off the other girl's breasts before giving it another bite. She loved the feel of breaking Smallville's goddess with her own bare hands, her lips, her teeth; the power was exhilarating; to finally have the girl that haunted her dreams, here, breaking before her eyes. 

And once she's done with her, she'll be purged of it, of this obsession, she's sure. Then she'll be able to be with Clark, sweet, innocent, special Clark who understands her, and they'll be together and then, well she wouldn't be normal, with powers like hers she'll never be normal, but she'll be normal enough. 

Alicia bit Lana's neck again, taking the salty taste of her fear and desire, feeling the tender skin bruising even more. She could tell from the desperate little noises between the sobs that Lana was close, so very very close. 

Alicia thrust her fingers as brutally into Lana as she could, her other hand busy with Lana's breasts. And then, just as Lana was at the very edge she pushed her over it with a whisper in her ear. 

"Slut" 

Lana came to that sound whispered so softly, so gently against her, her head thrown back as she rode out the pleasure forced upon her body. The sound she makes is desperate, like she's dying and no one will help her. 

She stopped crying when she was done. She thinks she doesn't have anymore tears left in her. She doesn't struggle when she felt the chains that hold her body up disappear; just lets herself fall to the floor like a rag doll, her body, numb. She barely notice those soft cold fingers touch her face again, drawing her up to the edge of Alicia's skirt and lifting it over her head. She heard that voice ordered "suck", Alicia's wet cunt pressing at her and she did as she was told; her mind not really there anymore but somewhere else wishing this was over. 

It didn't take Alicia long to come, she was already very close. Lana sucked and swallowed without really tasting, that was the good thing about being completely numb, you don't feel much. 

When Alicia was done she pushed Lana away and looked at her again, her face was even dirtier than before and the cut on her face was still bleeding, her body bruised and thighs wet. Alicia thought she should be disgusted at what she sees, that the deed was done, the desire purged and she shouldn't be looking at the broken girl before her and feel that heat flare inside her again. 

Maybe what she feels isn't a just phase, isn't something she can purge herself of. Maybe she isn't just a freak, she's a monster. 

End 


End file.
